


Rey - The robbers daughter

by Cantorii



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Author is basically redoing her favourite childhood book into Reylo, Author using characters a bit too freely, F/M, Fantasy, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Minor Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Non Canon Divergence, Not Beta Read, Tags will be updated, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantorii/pseuds/Cantorii
Summary: Rey grows up in a medieval fort in the middle of the deep woods, with nothing but her friendly band of robbers to teach her what life is all about, but there's much more to life than what they can teach her and she needs to find her own path- even if it goes against her family.A bit of a Rome and Juliet situation in a timeless age somewhere between medieval and fantasy.And yep, Wildmoulders and Greydwarves are things. Totally. Totally. You wanna know what they look like? Google Vildvittror and Grådvärjar.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Her day was one of thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy- So, Hopefully I'll get through this mission I've taken upon myself. Hah. Woops.  
> Anyway- If someone ends up reading this before it's done. Or at all. Please let me know how you feel about it and- well, honestly, if you're up for Beta reading? Let me know. Lol

The night Rey was born there was a thunderstorm violent enough to shake the grounds and have all the entities of the forest hide deep in their burrows and holes- all except for the most horrid of creatures like the cruel Wildmoulders who were known to love thunderstorms more than any other weather, they were flying high above the Kenobi fort, screaming with joy as lighting struck the earth and thunder rolled over the hills.  
The sound of their joy, their heinous screams, echoed through the fort and it disturbed the woman who laid in it, busy bringing a child into the world, and she turned to her husband, sweat causing her hair to stick to her skin.  
  
”You better get them to shut up. I need quiet- I need to be able to hear myself sing.”  
You see, the woman sang as she gave birth. It made it easier, or so she said, and the child would surely grow up to be happy and joyful if it arrived into this life with song. Her husband took his crossbow and fired off a few arrows through the crenels, that also served as windows at times when the fort wasn’t being attacked, and the man simply, desperately needed to do what he could to help his wife in her pain and labour. For he understood there was little he could do other than let his wife sing to herself and their child as the woman performed nothing short of a miracle.  
  
”Begone, Wildmoulders,” he screamed. ”I’m to be a father tonight, don’t you understand that, you cruel creatures!”  
  
”Oooh, he’s to be a father tonight,” the Wildmoulders squeaked ”A thunder-child. Small and ugly, we are sure of it,” they taunted and so the soon to be father aimed yet another arrow at the flock of humanoid birds, but they simply laughed at him and turned to fly away from the fort as their angry howls echoed over the treetops. 

All while Satine brought a child into this life she sang, and while Obi-Wan did his best to chase the Wildmoulders away the band of robbers sat in the grand stone hall, too busy eating and drinking and more or less making as much noise and ruckus as the Wildmoulders- if not more. They had to keep themselves busy while they waited after all. And wait they did, all twelve of them, for what would happen up in the tower. You see, there had never been a child born in the Kenobi fort before. So they waited. Hoped. But out of all of them old man Jin waited and hoped the most.  
  
”Oh, won’t that little rascal come already,” he muttered, ”I’m old and weary and I’m all but done with my life as a robber, it would bring ease to my heart to see a new chief before I’m done with this life.”  
He had barely gotten the words out when the door leading up to the tower burst open and Obiwan rushed in, looking almost crazed with happiness. With loud cheers, he bounced and ran around the room like a mad man.  
  
”I have a child! Do you hear me, I have a child!”  
  
”What kind?” Old man Jin asked where he sat in his corner, nursing his mead as the others joined Obi-Wan in cheer.  
  
”A robber’s daughter, sing joy and high praises,” Obi-Wan screamed at the top of his lungs, ”A robbers daughter- oh, and here she comes.”  
Satine stepped over the high wooden threshold with her child tucked in close to her chest and the room fell silent, all loud, rough men clearly in awe of the sight before them.  
  
”Here.” Obi-Wan reached for his daughter and raised her up above his head for all the robbers to see, ”The most beautiful child that’s ever been born in the Kenobi fort.” He soon brought her down to hold her close to his heart, and she laid there in his arms and flickered her curious gaze at the man above her. ”Well, this child knows a great deal already- that’s obvious,” he whispered in awe of his daughter.  
  
”Well then- What’s her name?” Asked Old man Jin.  
  
”Rey-” Satine replied, ”As I’ve told you months ago.”  
  
”What if it had been a boy?” the old man continued.  
  
Satine turned her stern but calm gaze to look at the old man, more family than friend considering how long he’d been in her life.  
  
”I decided it would be a Rey, so it is a Rey.” She turned back to her husband and asked if she should take their daughter again but he refused, he didn’t want to let go of her just yet. He was too busy admiring the strong gaze, and her small mouth and her dark little fluff of hair, her frail little hand and he shivered from the wave of love that welled through him.  
  
”Oh, child, you already have my heart,” he whispered at her, ”I don’t understand, but that’s the truth if there ever was one.”  
  
”May I hold her? Just a little bit?” Old man Jin asked, and Obi-Wan reluctantly let go of his daughter and placed her in his old friend’s arms, as if she was a golden egg, and in a way, she was- for she was his treasure.  
  
”There you have your new chief, whom you’ve asked for so long. But don’t drop her, if you do it will be the last thing you do.” But the old man only smiled down at Rey as he held her.  
  
”There’s no real… Weight to her, is there?” he pointed out as he lifted her up and down a few times, something he shouldn’t have done as it angered Obi-Wan and yelled at his old friend and took his daughter once more back into his secure arms once.  
And so the band of robbers understood this child was not a child to make comments about, at least not if you wished to stay on Obi-Wan’s good side and you didn’t want to be on the chief’s bad side, so they all started to compliment and coo at the newborn.  
They raised and emptied enough cups of mead in the girl's honour and fortune Obi-Wan was soon back in a good mood and he sat down in the high seat in the middle of them and happily showed off his remarkable child.  
  
”This will no doubt irk Solo into hiding,” Kenobi chuckled, ”He can sit there in his den and grind his teeth in jealousy. I'm sure it’ll be loud enough to make all the Wildmoulders and the Greydwarves want to cut off their ears to escape it!”  
  
Old man Jin nodded along to Obiwan’s words with a pleased smile on his lips and he all but giggled, ”Oh yes, it’ll annoy him to his grave to know that the Kenobi bloodline lives on while the Solo bloodline- Well, it’s not exactly rising to the occasion is it?”  
All twelve of the loud, big, rough men laughed at the crude remark. That’s when a loud crash of thunder echoed through the fort, violent enough to make the ground and the stone walls around them shake, but none of the men feared for their safety, not even Satine did more than frown up at the ceiling.  
There was a whimper from the small baby girl which had Obi-Wan shaking and worried more than the thunder could ever have done.  
  
”My child, she cries, what do I do?” he called out in panic, ”What do I do, what do I do when my child cries?”  
But Satine stood there calm and collected, she took her daughter from him and easily gave her access to her breast and so there were no more whimpers. 

Once morning came it was obvious that the thunder hadn’t only made the walls shake, the lighting had struck hard enough to split not only the Kenobi fort but the ancient Kenobi mountain on which it stood in two. An abyss laid between the two parts, as deeps as the mountain was high and wide enough to make the bravest of men get weak in the knees and back away from the edge.  
Luckily- the only thing they felt they missed from that other part of the fort had been the outhouse, conveniently placed inside. However that was soon fixed and this time it was an actual outhouse, placed outside of the fort and not just far enough away from the rest of them to not disturb.  
And so life continued at the Kenobi fort and for the Kenobi band of robbers, the only real difference was that there was now a child.

A child that had Obi-Wan Kenobi and his men act more and more ridiculous by the day, at least if you asked Satine.  
Not that it did any of them any harm to learn to be a bit less brutish and a bit more gentle- but it was getting a bit too much even for her.  
But she couldn’t keep the smile off her lips as she watched her husband and his twelve brutes gawk and giggle as they watched the small girl learn to crawl around the big stone hall as if there had never been a bigger miracle on this earth.  
  
It got to a point where Obi-Wan was sitting with his daughter in his lap and gruel in his beard, not for the first time since Rey learnt how much fun it was and how happy it made the robbers see her smile, and Satine, with a hand on her hip and a large wooden spoon in the other, pointed at her husband.  
  
”My dear, who’d to think you’re the most powerful, most ruthless robber in these woods- If Solo saw you now he’d pee himself from laughing too hard.”  
  
”Oh- he wouldn’t dare,” Obi-Wan replied with a calm voice, but there was a danger that lurked underneath.

Solo, Han Solo, was the nemesis you see. Just as Han’s father and his grandfather and his father hand been fighting against Obiwan’s father and his grandfather and father before them. There hadn’t been a time when the Solo’s and Kenobi’s hadn’t been fighting with each other, both families robbers since before the time anyone could remember and put fight and fear in normal people who had to pass through the woods where both families lived and for all purposes, worked. But Rey knew nothing of this, for she was still little, she didn’t understand that her father was a feared robber. For her, he was just the bearded, kind father who laughed and sang and screamed and who fed her and whom she loved a very great deal.  
However- she grew every day and slowly began to expand the world around her, for the longest of time she thought the world was no bigger than the tower and the great stone hall. She liked it there, she felt safe and would often sit under the long table playing with stones and pebbles and pine cones which Obiwan brought back home to her. There was a lot of fun to be hand and to be taught only there but soon she’d outgrown even the safe space of the goat shed which Satine brought her along to every so often. It was a day like any other that Obiwan realised, regrettably, that it was time.

”Satine,” he started. ”It’s time she learnt what it’s like to live in the Kenobi forest. We need to let her walk on her own.”  
  
”So you’ve finally realised that?” Satine said, ”It would have happened a long time ago if I alone in charge.”  
And with that Rey was free to roam the land around the fort however she liked.  
  
”Look out for Wildmoulders and Greydwarves, and Solos!”

”How do I know which ones are Wildmoulders, Greydwarves and Solos?” Rey asked.

”You’ll notice.” Obi-Wan told her.

”Well then,” Rey replied.

”And make sure not to get lost in the forest!” Her father continued.

”What do I do if I get lost in the forest?” She asked.

”You find your way back to the pathway again,” Obi-Wan told her. ”Well then.” Rey replied.

”And you have to make sure not to fall into the river!” He chastised her. 

”What do I do if I fall into the river?” She asked.

”Swim.” He told her.

”Well then,” Rey replied with a shrug and tucked her rope and the small knife her father had given her into her belt.

”And whatever you do- Don’t fall into the Hellpit,” what he meant when he talked about the Hellpit was the deep abyss between the two halves of the Kenobi fort.

”So what do I do if I fall down the Hellpit?” She asked and looked back up at her father.

”You don’t do anything ever again,” he told her and suddenly let out a loud cry as if he’d been struck with a blade, cut deep in his heart.

”Well then,” she told him once he’d quieted again, ”I’ll make sure not to fall down the Hellpit then,” she assured him. ”Is there anything else?”

”Oh yes,” he nodded as he watched his only daughter and child make herself ready to head out into the world, ”But you’ll notice eventually. Go.” 


	2. A forest to feel at home in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey goes into the forest.   
> She's face to face with Wildmoulders and Greydwarves.  
> Time passes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll I'm sorry, I'm shit at using tags. I'll be sure to update them.   
> And I'm sorry to say Rey and Ben doesn't meet just yet. 
> 
> Also, please remember this isn't Beta read. And I'm translating a childrens book and trying to make it a bit more Star Wars.   
> I really appreciate anyone and everyone reading, even if you don't leave kudos or comments.

So Rey walked out of the castle. Soon she understood how naive she’d been, how could she have thought the Great Stone hall had been the entire world?   
Or even that the Kenobi fort had been? Or even that the tall, ancient Kenobi mountain had been the entire world? She quickly realised the world was much larger than any of the three.   
The world was large enough to make one lose their breath. She’d heard Obi-Wan and Satine speak of the things outside of their home, of the river that flowed out of the Kenobi mountain but it wasn’t until this moment when she saw the way the water flowed and moved in the riverbed on her own that she understood what a river was.   
And she’d heard them speak of the forest.   
But it wasn’t until she saw the dark and curious thing that was the forest with it’s swooshing treetops and deep, hidden paths that she understood what a forest truly was.   
And she smiled to herself, to think that forests and rivers excited in the world, it was truly a reason to smile.   
  
  
She followed the pine needle covered path into the forest and soon came upon a lake hidden away in the thick of it all. She knew she wasn’t allowed to cross the lake, or walk around it to get to the far side of it, Obi-Wan had been sure to tell her that.   
The water was dark, calm and the only thing that broke the reflection of the world around her were the white and pink water lilies that seemed to effortlessly float on the surface.   
Rey did not know what water lilies were, but she watched them for a long time and smiled to herself, happy to know that they too were part of this world.   
She stayed by the lake for entire day and tried her hand at things she’d never done before. She threw pine cones into the lake and laughed as she noticed she could make them bob and jolt further out into the lake simply by splashing her feet in the cold water close to them. She’d never experienced anything more joyous - or at least that’s what it felt like in that moment.   
Her feet tingled and she was sure they too felt happy as she let them splash around in the water, but even more so when she would try her skill at climbing.   
The lake was surrounded by moss clad stones and boulders which were great for climbing and jumping on, and not to mention the spruces and pine trees which she soon realised were easy and fun to cling and jump from.   
Rey clung and jumped, climbed and ran around the safe side of the lake all until the sun slowly started to sink behind the tall trees and so she decided it was time to eat. She ate the bread and drank the milk she’d brought with her in her leather bag and it wasn’t long before she decided to lay down in the soft moss and promptly fell asleep. 

  
When she awoke it was dark around her, evening had fallen and she saw the stars shine high above the trees.   
That’s when she understood the world was far larger than she could ever possibly have imagined. It made her sad to realise that stars existed without anyone being able to reach them, no matter how hard she tried to reach them they were too far away.   
She’d been out in the forest for longer than she was allowed. 

She needed to head home or Obi-Wan would no doubt go mad with worry, of that she was sure.   
Rey looked around herself, the only light seemed to be the moon and its reflection in the lake, but the darkness did not bother Rey.  
She wasn’t afraid of it. The Kenobi fort could get darker than the thickest of forests in the cold of winter when the fire died down in the Great Stone hall.   
So no, Rey was not afraid of the dark.   
Just as she was about to leave she remembered her bag still laying on the large boulder where she’d had her meal closer to the lake, so she climbed over the stones and boulders in the dark to fetch it.   
She hadn’t realised how tall the boulder had been until she started to climb it.   
Lucky, she thought to herself, it would bring her closer to the stars. Once up there she couldn’t help but try to reach up towards them. Perhaps she could pick one, or a couple and bring back home to the Kenobi fort to show the others.  But even up there she was too far down, or the stars too high up so with a sigh Rey turned to leave again only to see something that frightened her.   
  
In the dark, surrounding her, she could see glowing eyes peeking out from all around and she hadn’t even heard them come out from their hiding places.   
She’d never seen something or someone with glowing eyes before and she quickly decided she did not like it. Them.   
  
”What do you want?” She called out into the dark of the night but received no answer.   
Instead, the glowing eyes only seemed to move closer. Slowly creeping closer a little bit at a time and soon she could make out a mumbling of multiple voices. Strange, cruel, old and grey voices that chanted as one.   
  
”Greydwarves all, human near, human here in Greydwarf wood, Greydwarves all, bite and claw, tare and maul!”  
  
And suddenly they were all too close to the tall boulder, strange grey creatures who wanted to hurt her, she could barely make out their shapes and forms in the darkness but their presence made her skin crawl and a shiver run down her back just knowing they were out there.   
She knew now how dangerous they were, the Greydwarves, the very same ones she’d promised to look out for, to stay away from just as Obi-Wan had told her to. But it was too late now.   
They had started to hit the boulder with clubs and bludgeons and anything they could get their paws on, the nasty noise, clashing and shrill, was enough to make the otherwise so fearless girl fear for her life. So she screamed.   
  
When she did the Greydwarves grew silent and for a blessed moment, she almost believed them to be leaving until she realised it was the opposite.   
In the silence she heard a sound even more terrifying than their chants- the sound of their paws clawing at the stone and she realised they were trying to climb the rock. And soon enough they took up their chanting again.   
  
”Greydwarves all- Bite and claw!”   
  
Rey screamed again, her despair and fear obvious even as the poor girl did her best to fight the evil creatures. However, she had nothing but the empty bag to defend herself with and she realised she’d soon be done for. Soon they’d bite into her skin and she’d be dead. She was sure of it. She was sure her first day in the forest would also be her last.   
But in that very moment, she heard a roar, so angry and fearless it could only belong to Obi-Wan. And she was right, he running through her forest, her Obi-Wan, her father and all his men with their fires raised high above their heads along with their swords and lances.   
Rey could hear the telltale thuds of smaller bodies that were thrown off the rock and in the light of the fires she could see them too- small, grey dwarves more animal than human, running out into the darkness to hide from the anger of the robbers and their fires. 

She quickly pulled the strap of her bag over her should and slid down the steep rock and quickly found herself wrapped up in Obi-Wan’s arms, she cried into his beard and his tunic as he carried her back to the Kenobi fort.   
  
”Now you know what Greydwarves are,” said Obi-Wan as they sat in front of the fire in the safe confinement of the Great Stone hall with Rey’s feet tucked into warm furs as he did his best to warm them back up.   
  
”Yes, I know what Greydwarves are now.” She agreed.   
  
”But you don’t know how to deal with them,” he continued, ”If you’re scared, they’ll know- they’ll sense if from miles away and that’s when they get dangerous.”   
  
”Well,” Satine spoke up, ”that’s true with most things. Which is why it’s best not to let your fear take a hold of you, at least not in the forest.”   
  
”I’ll make sure to remember that,” Rey promised with her head hanging low against her chest. Obi-Wan sighed and pulled his daughter up into his lap and hugged her close.   
  
”And you remember what I’ve told you to look out for?”  
  
Oh, Rey remembered and the following days she hardly did anything but look out for things that were dangerous and practised not being scared.   
She was to look out for the river, that’s what Obi-Wan had said, which is why she skipped and ran along the river bank and on the slippery stones that lined the river where the stream was the strongest. Because she could not look out for the danger of the river if she was not by the river, right?   
There’d be no use hiding in the woods or in the Kenobi fort if she was to look out for the river and the strong currents in it.   
To get to the most dangerous parts of the river she had to climb down the steep wall of the Kenobi mountain, in that way she practised not being afraid at the same time. It was quite clever if you asked Rey herself.   
  
And for the first time Rey was afraid, but she grew bolder and wiser for each time she climbed the mountain wall, she learnt where all the crevices and crannies were so she could put her feet in them, she even memorised where she had to scrunch her toes together around the rocks to make sure not to fall down into the violent current that thrashed below her.   
How lucky she was, she thought to herself, she’d found a place where she could practice two things at the same time, to not fall into the river and to not be scared. 

  
So that’s how she passed her days. Rey looked out for the terrible things and practised more than her parents could ever have imagined, and far more than they needed to know, and soon enough she was as nimble as the small animals living in the forest and as clever as the foxes who managed to hide away from the Wildmoulders, nimble, clever, strong and agile, and not afraid of a single thing. 

  
She wasn’t afraid of Greydwarves, not of the Wildmoulders, and not of getting lost in the dark forest, she wasn’t even afraid of falling into the river. She had yet to learn to look out for the Hellpit, but she was sure she’d get around to it.   
She’d explored all of Kenobi Fort, she knew every inch of it, from the moss clad towers and the winding staircases, the maze-like hallways and the underground tunnels, deep enough she was sure she was the only one to have been down there since they had been made many generations ago.   
She knew every hidden and secret pathway, both in the castle and the forest surrounding it, there wasn’t a path she couldn’t find herself back to if she ever got unsure of where she was.   
But in the end she preferred to spend her days in the forest where she’d run and play all days until the sun set in the distance. She always made sure to leave as soon as darkness started to make itself known in the forest and the warm fires were lit in the castle and it was always with a smile but weary and tired limbs after days of being careful and looking out for rivers and steep mountains that she found herself surrounded by her family. She’d sit there with them as they sang their stories, of their own and their parents feasts and fighting.   
Not that Rey knew anything about their profession or of the fighting. She simply saw them ride up the trail to the fort at night with their loot, all kinds of merchandise in boxes and bags and cofferts. But where they found all of these things, or how they got them, she had no idea and she didn’t ask where it wonder from just like she didn’t wonder where the rain came from. Things just- seemed to exist in the world.   
At times she’d hear them talk about the Solo clan, and she’d remember she’d do well to look out for those too. But she’d yet to see a Solo so, that would have to wait she decided.   
  
”If Solo wasn’t scum, I’d almost feel bad for him,” said Obi-Wan one night. ”The knights, those old bucketheads, are hunting him in Solo forest- He can’t have a calm moment these days. Soon enough they’ll smoke him out of his den…” For a second he looked almost apologetic until he remembered himself and added, ”He’s a nerf herder, I’m not saying he isn’t, I don’t feel bad for him, but still-”   
  
”Solo’s are Hutt-spawn, all of them.” Old man Jin muttered and all twelve robbers agreed.   
  
Rey looked around the room at the rugged, kind men she had the luck to call her family and was thrilled to realise she was happy the Kenobi gang were so much better, in every way. They were rugged, wild and loud, and not to mention their tendencies to fight and their inability to eat without making a mess, but no one would dare call them Hutt-spawn, at least to her face, if they did she’d stick her knife into the one who dared. She’d go to hell and back for them, all of them were her friends and family, and she wouldn’t let anyone hurt them.   
  
”Thank the stars above for the Kenobi castle,” Obi-Wan announced, ”there’s not a single knight who’d dare to try breach these walls.”   
It was unreachable on all sides where it sat high up on its mountain. It could only be reached by a small path, not wider than the width of a horse, that was crooked and hard to hide on- at least if you were a knight.   
And all the robbers agreed that it would be impossible for them to try to get to the castle by climbing the mountain walls, they all laughed at the idea of someone daring to even think of taking that route - for they did not know that Rey climbed, almost ran up and down the steep mountain walls each day as she practiced not being scared.   
Rey yawned, and there was suddenly two fires instead of one and as she looked up she saw two Obi-Wans instead of one. Funny, she thought to herself as she was being tucked into bed, she could still hear the faint sounds of her family going about their talk and their business, a day passed so quickly, but soon she’d get to wake up again.   
  
”Tomorrow- Tomorrow I’ll get to get up and out of bed again,” she hummed to herself as she made out the faint sound of her mother’s singing and she could feel her father brush a strand of hair out of her face.   
And up she got as soon as the new day dawned, no matter the weather, no matter the day she’d practically jump out of bed, eager to explore and practice not being afraid.   
  
”A thunder child, that’s what you are my dear,” said Satine one day as she prepared a meal for Rey to bring with her, ”And thunder children are always wild,” she hummed as she packed a sack of milk, ”Just- make sure not to let the Wildmoulders get you.”   
  
Rey had seen the Wildmoulders plenty of times as they soared through the sky above the forest, and each time she’d hurried to hide away under the thickest of bushes. Wildmoulders were the most dangerous of the creatures that lived in Kenobi forest after all and if you wanted to live, you had to hide, that’s what Obi-Wan had said. And it was mostly because of them that he’d tried to keep Rey out of the forest and in the castle for so long.   
Beautiful but crazy and cruel- that was what was said about the Wildmoulders. With their cold and calculated gaze they scanned the forest for prey, to sink their claws into and drain on blood.   
But a single Wildmoulder could not scare Rey away from her forest and her little hideaways and her lonely forest life. Or- she wasn’t lonely, sure she was alone but she wasn’t lonely per se, for whom did she have to miss?   
Her days were filled with joy and adventures, it was only such a shame they ended so quickly.   
Soon summer had ended and the autumn chill kept it’s grip on the forest long into the day and it seemed the Wildmoulders got even more ferocious in fall.   
One day, as the leaves had started to turn into lovely shades of orange and red Rey found herself being hunted through the forest, no matter how well she tried to hide the Wildmoulders did not give up and she could hear their shrill screams high above her.   


”Ooh, small, little human- Soon your blood shall flow,” they all laughed as Rey found herself facing the river, she quickly looked up into the sky and before she could think any better of it she dived into the strong current. She was dragged along for a while, the Wildmoulders kept roaring above her but Rey was able to keep her head calmand she dived back under the surface only to come back up under the thick branches of a spruce that hung low over the river.   


”Where- Where is the little human, where is she, where is she? Come out, come out and we’ll claw you black and blue, let the blood run deep into the soil,” they laughed cruelly above her.   


Rey stayed there in the water, hidden away under the thick branches until she could hear the sweep of the Wildmoulders wings as they left, she stayed a moment later, just to make sure they were truly gone.   
She didn’t much feel like staying in the forest much longer that day, but it was a while longer until the sun would set and her mother would sing her to sleep, which is how she came to think of something she’d been meaning to do for a while.   
She’d get up on the roof and watch out for the Hellpit.   
It was time and time again that she’d been told about the night she’d been born, how the castle had almost crumbled to pieces around them as thunder hit the old stone construction. Obi-Wan never seemed to get tired of telling that particular story. But he always made sure to end the story with a warning, ”…so that night we got two castles with a deep, dangerous pit between them. And don’t forget what I’ve told you, Rey, you watch out for the Hellpit, don’t you dare fall in or you’ll be sure to die.”   
  
So, that’s what she decided she’d do as she tracked her way back to the Kenobi fort and after changing out of her wet clothes she found herself up on the roof.   
She’d been there plenty of times before but she’d always made sure to stay far away from the edge of the dangerous abyss which seemed to suddenly- just be there. She got down onto the flat surface of the roof and crawled her way over towards the edge and looked down, it was far deeper than she would have thought. Rey reached over for one of the loose rocks and let it fall down into the depth.   
She counted to seven before she heard the low thud and crash of stone hitting stone, but it sounded so far away she had to repeat it just to be sure.   
Her father had been right, it was deep and surely something to watch out for, but it didn’t look very wide she thought to herself. All it would take was one giant leap and you’d be able to jump from one side of the castle to the other. But that seemed like a crazy idea, and surely no one was that crazy?  
But- perhaps- Rey looked over to the other side of the castle again, perhaps it would be a good way to practice looking out for the Hellpit and to practice not being afraid? Now that she felt she’d outgrown the old way.   
She looked back up to find a spot that would be best to practice at, a spot where the rift wasn’t as wide- and that’s when she saw something that on its own was enough to make her almost fall into the Hellpit.   
  
On the other side someone, not much bigger than herself, someone sat dangling with their legs over the edge of the Hellpit.   
Rey knew she wasn’t the only child in the world. But she was supposed to be the only child in the Kenobi fort and in the Kenobi forest.   
Satine had told her there were plenty of other children and usually of two different kinds, ones that would grow up to be Obi-Wans and ones that would grow up to be Satines. Rey knew she’d be a Satine but she had a feeling that the one sitting over there, long legs dangling over the edge, would become an Obi-Wan.   
He hadn’t noticed her yet and Rey couldn’t help staring at him. His dark hair and big ears and nose were so different from her own.   
  
And Rey couldn’t help but to laugh, happy to learn that he existed. 


End file.
